Our Little Treehouse
by ImmaRebelGrrrl
Summary: Four adventurous kids secretly live in a Treehouse. Nobody except for them knows where it is, but how long can the four keep it a secret? How long can a suspicion grow when sneaking out every now and then from their older friends? Well let the lying game begin...


Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been long time since I last wrote here. I don't know if you remember so I'll introduce myself. I'm Rebel, which is my pen name, and I wrote a story here called "From Friendships to Lovers." I never continued it because I lost interest it, but I probably might do a rewrite on it. Anyway, I wrote a new story, which I hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade.

* * *

><p><strong>Living in a Treehouse<strong>

"Come on guys…"

"We're coming, just don't rush us!"

"Keep it down you guys. Otherwise, we'll be caught."

"Kenta is right. If we get caught, we'll be in big trouble," Tithi warned.

Kenta, Yu, Sala, and Tithi were all sneaking out into the woods to go searching for their Treehouse that they secretly owned.

Since that day, Yu suggested they live in it. Although, they may be young, it's a free country.

"Yu, do you have the map with ya?" Kenta looked at Yu as he fumbled in his pockets.

Once he got it out, Yu gave a thumbs up.

"Okay good." Kenta sighed in relief. Many times that they've been sneaking out and getting lost in woods wasn't a good idea. Yu decided to draw a map so that he can keep up with the route that they followed mostly.

To keep themselves all lined up, Kenta was behind Sala, Sala behind Tithi, and Tithi following behind Yu.

"I can't believe that we haven't been caught of sneaking out," Sala said.

"I know right!" Tithi exclaimed aloud, but soon covered his mouth.

"Gee, can't you and Yu get enough of the excitement already?" Kenta sweat-dropped.

"It's like they had a few scoops of ice cream before they left."

After hearing the words "ice cream," Yu and Tithi stopped in their tracks, which caused Sala and Kenta into them.

"Ow! Why did you two stop?" Sala inquired as she rubbed her head and got up.

"Yeah. Why?" Kenta got up as well, but with Sala helping him.

Yu and Tithi blushed.

"Sorry, it's just that…" Yu thinking of what to say next.

"…it's just that we were wondering if the ice cream was still in that suitcase." Tithi pointed down at the suitcase to which Kenta held.

Apparently, the suitcase was pink and it could mean one thing.

The suitcase rightfully belonged to Madoka.

However, Kenta was able to convince Madoka to lend it to him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Kenta's (POV)

_'Hmm, how am I going to break the news to her?'_

_I was walking towards the B-Pit. On the way, I was thinking about how I'm going to try and convince to lend me her suitcase without telling any reference about the Treehouse._

_I reached the B-Pit and the doors automatically slid open._

_I gladly let myself in and walked down the little spiral stairs. As my feet stepped on the ground, I looked to my left._

_There, Madoka was working on fixing the damaging beys._

_"**Hey Madoka**!" I yelled aloud so she could hear me._

_Madoka stopped what she was doing and turned to glance at me._

_"**Oh hey Kenta**." She smiled and waved at me. "**What brings you here**?"_

_"**Well, I uh-…**" I wasn't really sure of what to say anymore at that point._

_But then a "lightbulb" just "flickered" above my head._

_"**Uh…Kenta? Earth to Kenta**?" Madoka waved her hand in front of my face._

_"**Huh**?" I snapped back to reality._

_"**Oh right sorry**."_

_"**I need to borrow your suitcase for a while**, "I finally said._

_"**Wait, why**?" Madoka eyed at me suspiciously. I became nervous at the word "why" because I couldn't spill the secret of our little treehouse._

_"**Because your suitcase is durable and strong…**" I sheepishly smiled and blushed. 'What a lame excuse,' I thought to myself._

_"**I don't buy it. You have to give me a real reason and besides, this suitcase**," she rolled it out, "**is the only suitcase I have**."_

_"**Then let me help you around the B-Pit**," I considered._

_Madoka had her finger to her chin, pondering._

_"**I do need more helping hands since it's always busy around here**."_

_Now this is my chance._

_"**So you'll le-**"_

_"**But I still won't give you my suitcase**," she emphasized._

_I didn't really want to do this, but there was no other choice._

_"**Fine. I bet you five bucks that you have a crush on Gingka**." In that moment, I knew I cornered her._

_Madoka's cheeks were flushing red as a tomato._

_"**WHAT!? HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT?!**" I covered my ears to prevent them from bursting._

_"**I said that I bet you did, not that I knew, but now I do**," I corrected her._

_She became frustrated and threw her suitcase towards me._

_"**Fine. Take the stupid suitcase and get out!**" She yelled, again. I ran upstairs along with the suitcase, now in my possession, but peeked back down._

_"**Can I still have the five bucks though**?"_

_"**OUT!**" She threw something at me, but missed._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Kenta unzipped the shiny, pink suitcase.<p>

Inside there were pints of ice cream: Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Rocky Road, Coffee, Mint 'n Chip, Cookies 'n Cream, and many more…

"Wow! I'm so glad that they're still in there," Sala exclaimed, sarcastically.

"Well, would you look at that Tithi?" Yu butt in. "The many wonders of ice cream heaven, all filled in here, in our hands."

"How did you guys get these ice cream," Kenta questioned while he zipped up the suitcase and stood up.

"We didn't actually get them." Yu scratched the back of his head and turned to look at Tithi.

"Uh…we actually stole the ice cream from the WBBA Headquarters' kitchen fridge." Tithi admitted.

"…I helped out, too," Sala spoke up, truthfully.

"Do you realize that there are surveillance cameras all over that place?" Kenta had a concerned look in his eyes.

"We know." All three said in unison.

"Hmmm…let's keep going. When we arrive at the treehouse, tell me the whole story."

The three nodded and off they all go to continue.

* * *

><p>The tree they stood by was fifteen feet tall.<p>

On the bark, there was a ladder that they all climbed up.

The treehouse was small on the outside, but bigger on the inside and it's built out of dry wood.

Once they arrived at the top, inside there was a wooden table, a rug that covered the whole floor space, four bean bag chairs around a small wooden table, an open window, blankets, pillows, sleeping bags, and flashlights.

Of course, there was a roof that _**completely**_ covered the treehouse.

All four settled in and sat on their bean bag chair.

"Okay it's time to tell," Kenta softly said.

"Let's see. Where do I start?" Yu spoke up. He opened a pint of vanilla ice cream and starts munching down on it with a spoon.

The rest of the three do the same, except eating it carefully so they don't get a brain freeze.

"Remember when you went to go down to the B-Pit?" Yu pointed his spoon at Kenta.

"Yeah…" (A/N: Refer to the Flashback)

"Unfortunately, we got caught along the way," Sala suddenly sadden, which causes Kenta to worry in fear.

"Don't tell me…" Kenta closes his eyes. "You were stopped by Hikaru, weren't you?"

"Not exactly," Sala said, unsurely.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

Sala's (POV)

**_*Click* *Click* *Click*_**

_"**Uh oh**. **Someone's coming from down this hallway**!" Yu panicked, quietly._

_"**Quick in here**." Tithi commanded and grabbed Yu's hand. Both of them entered an office._

_They left it slightly opened, but as I was about to quickly go in…_

_"**Hey are you lost little girl**?"_

_I froze in my tracks, unsure if I wanted her to ignore me and walk away or maybe help me._

_"**Uh**…**I-I th-think so**," I pretended to stutter._

_A tall girl leaned down and looked at me worriedly. She had blue hair with bluish-purple eyes and wore a uniform._

_"**Did you open that door**?" The lady pointed her finger at the door where Yu and Tithi hid in._

_"**Yes**, **I did**." I lied._

_"**These offices are very private and shouldn't be opened at all times, unless told**," she explained and stood up to close it._

_"**Oh my, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to**." I held my head down._

_"**I'll let you off this time**, "she reassured, "**Now let's get you out of here before anyone else notice**."_

_"**I have a favor to ask you, ma'am**."_

_The lady giggled._

_"**Oh please, sweetie. Just call me Hikaru**."_

_'So her name is Hikaru.' I stored that name in my mind so I wouldn't forget later on._

_"**What's your name**?"_

_"**My name is Sala**," I happily answered._

_"**Alright Sala, what is it that you want**?" She stared down straightly into my brown eyes._

_"**I was wondering if you have ice cream around here**."_

_Hikaru sighed._

_"**Okay, come with me**."_

_She grabbed my tiny hand gently and off we go to wherever she was leading me._

_'I hope Yu and Tithi will be okay.' I looked back to where they hid in and saw that the door had been reopened._

* * *

><p><em>Hikaru lead me to a kitchen, where a fridge would be.<em>

_She opened the freezer, which sent shivers down my skin, and inside it revealed a whole lot of ice cream._

_"**Okay, grab as many as you can so that I can get you out of here**," she quietly explained._

_After many picks, Hikaru helped me put all of the ice cream, which I chose, into a box._

_Along the way, I couldn't stop thinking if Yu and Tithi managed to escape._

_When we arrived outside, Hikaru settled the box on the ground and kneeled down to face me._

_"**Promise me that you won't tell anyone that I helped you out**."_

_"**I promise**," I replied._

_"**Alright see you around, kid**." She turned her back towards me and walked back inside._

_"**Great job, Sala**!"_

_"**Yeah you saved the day**!"_

_I looked behind me and saw Yu and Tithi standing there, smiling._

_"**Hey guys! I got a whole lot of ice cream in this box**."_

_All three of us carried the box together._

_We all headed to the park where we would meet Kenta there._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"…so that's what happened," Sala finished.<p>

"No wonder you guys were all anxious about me getting the suitcase." Kenta settled his ice cream down on the wooden table.

"But how did you guys get all the ice cream in that suitcase without me noticing?"

"After you left from our "Treehouse" meeting at the park, you forgot about the suitcase," Yu explained.

"Then an idea popped into my head," Tithi exclaims," I told Sala to get the box that we hid from behind a park bench."

"One by one, we carefully put the ice cream into the suitcase," Sala said. She soon put her ice cream on the table and relaxed.

"Of course, the ice cream would have melted if we didn't kept it frozen, so after we went inside my house, we transferred all the ice cream from the suitcase into my fridge, "Yu finished.

Kenta viewed outside the window.

The sky had darkened into a black night with little stars twinkling.

Yu yawned.

"Let's go to sleep," Kenta suggested.

Everyone agreed.

After they set up their sleeping bags, all four settled in along with a pillow and a blanket.

Tithi grabs a flashlight and turns it on.

"BOO!" Yu yells.

"Aghhhhhhhh!" Tithi falls backwards and drops the flashlight.

Kenta and Sala turned on their flashlight and burst out laughing.

"That was not funny!"

"Aww…come on Tithi. It was just for fun."

"Yeah right! If I still had my mask on, you would probably be even more scared," Tithi argued.

"No I wouldn't!" Yu argued back.

Soon the arguing became loud and intense.

"Guys, calm down! We'll be caught if you two don't stop," Kenta warned.

But they didn't listen to him. They continued for a few minutes until…

"Hello? Is anyone out here?"

All of the sudden, the argument ends and all four froze in horror.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Thanks for taking your time for reading this chapter. I would be very much appreciated if you reviewed. And tell me if you want to read more…<p>

Have a great day! :D


End file.
